


Beso de Seis

by WooHo_Shin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Jealous Semi Eita, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Tendou Satori, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Protective Oohira Reon, Protective Semi Eita, Unreliable Narrator, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Valentine's Day, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29416143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WooHo_Shin/pseuds/WooHo_Shin
Summary: Tendou pensó que este 14 de febrero sería exactamente igual a todos los ya pasados. ¡Qué sorpresa darse cuenta que no! ¡Confesiones, besos, flores! ¡Avisen a un chico antes, por favor![O, Tendou se entera de que tiene varios novios al final del dia.]
Relationships: Oohira Reon & Semi Eita & Tendou Satori & Ushijima Wakatoshi & Yamagata Hayato, Oohira Reon/Tendou Satori, Semi Eita/Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Everyone, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Kudos: 7





	1. ¿Este eres tú confesándome?

**Author's Note:**

> Avisarles que no hay realmente un beso de seis, jajaja, fue un título provisional que me moló tanto que decidí dejarlo. Si un beso de tres es díficil, uno de seis, ufff. En fin, ¡disfruten! ♥

Revisar su pupitre y no encontrar nada nuevo en él no es, de hecho, una experiencia distinta a todos los catorce de febrero que recuerda. Es entonces cuando Tendou se decide por solo empujar sus cuadernos y su mochila en la superficie del mueble y, ciertamente un poco abatido, dejarse caer sobre su silla. Por supuesto, no es que esté particularmente interesado en chocolates, flores y una adorable carta con muchos brillos y tiernos corazones; Tendou podría decir que es más de la opinión de que un pequeño chocolate sumado a su dieta diaria no haría ningún mal.

Arrastra sus pies sobre el asiento frente a él, pensando momentáneamente, sin mucho lío, cuánto tiempo estaría faltando para que empezase la primera clase del día. La respuesta es media hora aún, por lo que se empuja hacia abajo, terriblemente aburrido.

Pequeños abucheos silenciosos son dejados escapar con facilidad desde sus labios.

En un intento definitivamente infantil y poco respetuoso para salvar su mente del aburrimiento, da una sutil mirada a todos los demás pupitres y con rapidez, encuentra su tesoro en la segunda fila, cercana a la puerta del frente. Allí, un sobre blanco. Tendou puede notar las líneas curveadas que deletrean un nombre y a su alrededor suaves estrellas remarcadas con lapiceros escarchados. Curioso, empuja su cuerpo hacia delante, se apoya sobre sus brazos y, pacientemente, espera a que el dueño del pupitre llegue, sin quitar ni por un segundo la mirada.

No sabe lo muy enfocado que se encuentra en ello hasta que una mancha de color blanco difuso se interpone en su rango de visión; en lo que supone, ocurre varios minutos después de su primer vistazo al pupitre del dueño afortunado.

Por supuesto, la mancha entrometida es Semi.

Tendou gruñe, exponencialmente insatisfecho. Esa era una escena muy interesante de la que se está perdiendo, muchas gracias. Semi escucha su quejido, le dirige una mirada desinteresada y luego, bastante perceptivo, voltea para ver lo que Tendou estuvo observando no hace mucho con peculiar ahínco. Y si se da cuenta sobre qué era o no, Tendou no puede saberlo, porque Semi quita la mirada, se sienta en su propio pupitre y a continuación comienza a sacar sus apuntes y demás materiales de estudio.

Tendou decide no mostrarse ofendido por el poco interés de su compañero de club en sus propios intereses y se salta a preguntar por otrora duda que corre a mil en su mente.

— ¿Qué te tomó tanto tiempo, Semi-Semi?—suelta, en repentina impaciencia, porque el chico del destino bendecido bajo las estrellas más brillantes, dueño del pupitre, decide hacer su aparición en ese justo momento.

Tendou piensa, de pronto, que aquel muchacho es un tardón; y algo sobre un camarón dormilón y una corriente que se lo lleva todo justifican su vaga conclusión de que la tardanza estropeó la sorpresa. Hay varios jóvenes más rodeándolo, compañeras que chillan y lo incitan a abrirlo. Tendou resopla.

Verlo abrir esa carta ya no es muy interesante ahora.

—No me llames así —gruñe Semi, mirando al frente mientras sacude un bolígrafo entre sus dedos variadas veces, antes de empujarse hacia atrás sobre el respaldo de su silla, al parecer, sopesando una buena línea de pensamiento—. Tuve que volver por la tarea de Literatura.

Tendou tararea de acuerdo, un poco decepcionado.

Se acomoda y juego con la esquina de su pupitre. Raya las líneas de la madera con sus propias uñas mientras piensa, brevemente, cómo se sentirá recibir una carta. En primer lugar, no siempre fue querido por sus compañeros; por lo que está seguro de que es una experiencia difícil de lograr cuando no eres de agrado de los demás. Incluso ahora, no tiene relaciones amicales fuertes ni curiosamente platónicas con los estudiantes de Shiratorizawa. Funcionan bien, piensa, pueden realizar trabajos grupales y ayudarse casualmente en los correspondientes grupos de estudio dentro de la biblioteca. Concluye: relacionarse no es un gran problema. Sin embargo, no cree que haya un ambiente ideal entre ellos que genere, en consecuencia, intereses románticos poco platónicos.

Las personas no suelen mirarlo como si fuese estrellas y lunas, solo es... el simple Tendou dueño de un peculiar tono de cabello rojizo. En sintonía a ello, recuerda a una chica de la clase tres mencionar que sus ojos son incluso más rojos y brillantes, por lo que, bueno, súmalo.

Y, no es que realmente le preocupe el ámbito amoroso en su vida, las relaciones de dicha índole no son un tema del que se sienta particularmente cómodo o interesado en plantearse; Tendou piensa, de hecho, en las confesiones y el amor más como un deseo de satisfacer su curiosidad que grita _Es demasiado intrigante como para ignorar_. Pues, imagina con facilidad la sensación luego de experimentar una confesión y, endemoniadamente mal, lo anhela.

Posiblemente solo un capricho, piensa.

Y luego de ello, tacha el pensamiento, porque, de todas formas, se le permite ser sincero y pensar que, incluso si una carta trae consigo un sentimiento banal y espontáneo sin mucha profundidad o intención, es intrigantemente adorable.

— ¿En qué piensas? Tienes cara de idiota. —interviene Semi.

Tendou bufa.

—Tu forma de expresar tu amor por mí me deja sin palabras, Eita-kun.

Semi gruñe, golpeando repetidamente el mismo bolígrafo con el que lleva jugando desde hace un buen tiempo. Se detiene y luego escupe, como si se tratase de un insulto: —Suéltalo.

Bien, Tendou debe recordarse que no es su culpa si toda la línea de actitud de Semi se ve como una buena ventana para la aventura.

Finge una mueca adorable, labios inferiores hacia afuera, ojos suaves de cachorrito. Tendou está casi seguro de que no lo está logrando; no obstante, aquello nunca ha sido un impedimento antes para continuar, por lo que espera, pacientemente, que la concentración de Semi se enfoque completamente en él y luego, pregunta:

— ¿Has recibido alguna carta hoy?

Semi frunce rápidamente el ceño. Un segundo más tarde, abre ligeramente los ojos y termina inclinándose más cerca, con sus mejillas inadecuadamente enrojecidas.

Tendou trata de ignorar las incongruencias de aquella imagen a favor de conseguir una respuesta a su pregunta.

— ¿Eso te preocupa? —no hay gruñidos, no hay ninguna vaga molestia escondida detrás de sus palabras; pero, Tendou sabe mejor, Semi encuentra tonta la pregunta.

—No particularmente, solo una idea. —retrocede Tendou; porque sí, Semi no es de los que abrazarían con interés su línea de pensamiento extrañamente presente.

—Bueno, no me importan esas cosas de todos modos. —agrega Semi; con voz suave, a pesar de lo mencionado, que da pie a que Tendou continúe con lo que tenga que decir.

Sin embargo, Tendou no tiene nada más que mencionar, por lo que se concentra en su pupitre, dando por terminado la conversación. Resopla en un bajo murmullo y se decide por empezar a sacar sus materiales de estudio. Al mismo tiempo, la puerta se abre y el profesor de Literatura entra.

Tendou resopla con mayor fuerza esta vez. La clase comienza ahora.

—Abran sus libros en la página 251. —ordena el profesor.

Tendou, abatido, hace lo que le piden, enfoca su lectura y se concentra. No nota, en consecuencia, la intensa mirada de Semi que no se retira de sobre él hasta varios minutos después.

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

En el corto receso entre el primer turno y el siguiente, Tendou se apresura a escapar para comprar un onigiri en la cafetería. Tendou no tiene que voltear para saber que Semi le pisa los talones.

— ¿Has desayunado siquiera? —espeta Semi.

—Me preguntas como si no lo supieras la respuesta ya, Eita-tonto.

— ¡Tú...! —Tendou ríe y se decide por correr a partir de ahí; sabe muy bien que con sus piernas largas y ágiles, Semi tardará una vida en alcanzarlo.

No ha corrido maratones insufribles junto a Wakatoshi para que sus pulmones sean débiles, no señor. Esta carrera la tiene ganada desde ya.

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

Al regresar, el estómago de Tendou se siente distendido e increíblemente lleno. Semi afirma que sus quejas son una completa tontería; pero él no es quien está sufriendo, así que su opinión no cuenta. En todo caso, da igual dentro de un momento, porque sus quejas y bajos aullidos se apagan tras sus labios cuando nota un sobre blanco bajo su cuaderno de apuntes. Tendou puede ver, desde donde se encuentra, una delgada letra cursiva y un poco de purpurina.

Tendou, repentinamente, burbujea.

Sin embargo, Semi, a su lado, parece haberlo notado primero, porque hace un movimiento antes que él, se adelanta y lo toma en su posesión. Antes de que Tendou le pueda echar una mirada más a la carta, Semi lo aleja de su vista. Y es ante ese comportamiento inusual y extrañamente mezquino que Tendou se siente en el deber de protestar.

Semi apenas le permite abrir un poco la boca, cuando dice: —Seré amable con tu tonto trasero mal alimentado y te compraré un helado de chocolate en el almuerzo.

Tendou y Semi comparten una mirada rápida antes de que Tendou se rinda con facilidad y salte, extasiado por la idea de un dulce gratis.

— ¡¿Qué demonio benevolente te poseyó, Eita-kun?!

Semi, por supuesto, no responde. Y Tendou, prefiriendo no estropear su repentino regalo, se decide por no comentar sobre la espontánea amabilidad ni tampoco por el desafortunado sobre que se arruga bajo las yemas apretadas de Semi.

Si bien Tendou tiene una idea de lo que podría contener, duda un poco sobre si será en verdad una carta de confesión. Resopla, posiblemente lo sea. No obstante, Tendou difícilmente encuentra el ánimo para que realmente le importe.

Un momento después, ligeramente más tranquilo, se acomoda en su respectivo lugar mientras ve su primera confesión ser estropeada, doblada en mil partes y empujada al fondo del bolsillo del pantalón de Semi; y piensa, _puede que_ _quizá me importe un poco_. Tendou apoya su cabeza sobre su mano y complementa la idea con el pensamiento de que su interés no es lo suficientemente grande como para empujarse fuera de su asiento y reclamarle a Semi su actitud tonta e inútilmente amargada.

Bien, será un adiós a eso por ahora.

  
───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

La segunda clase termina. Y Tendou lloriquea, porque no prestó mucha atención ni hizo apuntes. Se obliga a recordar pedirle sus notas escurridizas a Semi después. Por ahora, es preferible para él seguir pensando en aquello que llenó su mente durante todo el tiempo que duró esa dichosa segunda clase. Si bien Tendou quería mantenerse con la idea de que aquella confesión, ahora perdida, no fue intrigante para él; es muy difícil sostener dicha oración ahora.

Tendou quiere saber quién es. Si es una broma, si lo dice enserio. No es que tenga un buen pensamiento sobre las cartas y la sinceridad de su contenido, pero eso no significa que no le atraiga la idea de que sea realmente sincero y bueno. Quizá, si la persona que lo dejó allí alguna vez lo intenta de nuevo, Tendou debe mencionar que se encuentra demasiado tentado ante la idea de aceptar esa invitación a salir. En parte, se lo debe. Ni siquiera dio una respuesta. Al final de todo, es de muy mala educación dejar colgado el sentimiento de tal manera.

Ir a ver una película genial suena tan tentador. Tal vez sea una persona interesante, agradable o un tonto del deporte al igual que Wakatoshi. Tendou sonríe ante la idea, suena bien, ¿le gustará también una buena tarde de pizza y manga? Tendou desea que su admirador desconocido lo haga.

Bien podría pedirle a Semi que le devuelva la carta, Tendou ha estado monitoreando sutilmente la situación y sabe que el sobre aún continúa en el fondo del bolsillo del pantalón de Semi. Ese sería un plan tan bueno como suena, si no fuera por el humor quejumbroso que Semi se trae encima actualmente. Es la misma razón por la que decidió pedirle sus apuntes después, preferiría no tener que andar de puntillas alrededor de Semi.

Tendou le dirige un sutil vistazo y se asusta un poco cuando se topa con la propia mirada de Semi sobre él. Llevan caminando por el pasillo algunos minutos, en silencio; Tendou no esperaba que la actitud rara de Semi tenga algo que ver con él. Permítanle el beneficio de la duda, los esporádicos comportamientos irritables de Semi, que usualmente no son tan serios, no siempre tienen relación con él. Puede que exista la posibilidad de que haya empeorado cuando se mudaron juntos a la misma habitación. Sin embargo, pff, detalles.

En todo caso, la mirada no se mantiene por mucho tiempo; Semi lo observa, retira su mirada, se mantiene así un momento, Tendou imagina que piensa con esfuerzo respecto a algo y luego, para consternación de Tendou, repite tres veces la misma secuencia. Tendou debe decirlo, no se siente particularmente halagado con tal escrutinio. La situación cae en picada cuando Semi toma su muñeca y lo jala hacia adelante, mientras él mismo empieza a caminar más rápido.

_Esto es algo._

Tendou lo sabe muy bien, Semi a pesar de toda su actitud rebelde y vivaz, no es un chico que se mueva por decisiones espontáneas. Esto es resultado de un pensamiento trabajado. Tendou, naturalmente, se deja jalar. Eso no significa, sin embargo, que su mirada no encuentre su misión en evaluar su entorno. Tratar de entender no es tan sencillo. Murmullos por allí, un grupo más grande por allá.

Le toma unos segundos más notar a una chica con una caja en forma de corazón entre sus manos mirándolo directamente desde varios metros lejos de ellos dos. La chica parece rondar la idea de correr y acercarse, pero duda y no lo hace. Semi, por otro lado, no se detiene y Tendou solo puede cruzar miradas confusas mientras su visión es deficiente por el movimiento constante de los pasos. _¿Qué hacer?_

Tendou intenta la opción más obvia, decide detenerse, esperar que la chica se anime o, en todo caso no lo haga, acercarse primero. Ella es linda, cabello oscuro y largo con, lo que parece desde la distancia, una nariz menudita que le recuerda a la suya propia. Tendou se pregunta, ¿será ella la misma persona que dejó la carta en su pupitre antes? Siente, repentinamente, su estómago caer. Es confuso, un poco incómodo.

Y, de todas formas, muy interesante.

_Quiere saber más._

Sin embargo, su deseo se ve interrumpido, porque Semi es endemoniadamente insistente. Debe haber notado su intención de parar. Su determinación de llevarlo lejos de allí no tiene sentido, piensa Tendou, no por primera vez.

—Hey, esa chica está a punto de decirme algo. —declara, sospechando que Semi ya sabe muy bien sobre eso.

Y si Tendou aún no encontraba un forma de relacionar aquella información con la reacción encarecida de Semi de alejarlo, lo que responde aquel le empuja a una suave conclusión que no sabe cómo interpretar.

—Seguro es un pésimo intento de convencerte de sus estúpidos sentimientos por ti; no vale la pena, idiota.

Tendou se detiene con fuerza. La inercia, en consecuencia, trae a Semi hacia atrás en un golpe, Tendou descubre rápidamente que no le importa. Semi está siendo un imbécil.

_Un idiota confuso y complicado._

—Como si supieras mejor. —muerde, porque... _¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí?_

Semi se recupera, le devuelve una mirada que arde intensamente.

—Lo hago. —afirma.

Tendou ignora la sinceridad con que lo dice.

Semi no puede estar hablando en serio. ¿Acaso sabe lo que está haciendo? ¿Cómo actúa, cómo lo mira, cómo se ve todo ello ante los ojos de los demás? Tendou quiere, demasiado, tachar las filas de pensamiento que se ordenan una bajo la otra en una conclusión tonta y sinsentido. Semi, en serio, no parece comprender lo que está haciendo.

—No podrías convencer a nadie de tus sentimientos ni aunque tu vida dependiera de ello, idiota malhumorado. —canta. Tendou se dice así mismo que eso es tan bueno como el cierre de una conversación.

La carta, la chica y todo lo demás olvidado. Tendou quiere salir de allí pronto. Semi, por supuesto, no recibe el memo, porque sonríe con esa fea sonrisa de comemierda y abre la boca para hablar.

— ¿Sí, qué tal esto?

Tendou se retuerce hacia delante. Quiere salir de ahí tan mal.

De todas formas, no lo hace. Semi es un idiota, pero no lo dejará haciendo el ridículo solo. Aquello no prepara a Tendou para ver a Semi convertirse en un conjunto de muecas y movimientos discordantes, un tumulto nervioso, antes de detenerse y mirar fijamente a Tendou, quien no puede evitar retroceder un paso ante la intensidad ardiente, como el acero, de sus irises plateadas.

—Me gustas —comienza Semi, y Tendou se siente desplazado a un mundo de ruido intermitente y algodón en los oídos—. Tienes esta exuberante personalidad idiota y esos divertidos cabellos rojos que se disparan en todas las direcciones. Tienes este don para prepararte tan rápido por las mañanas y sorprenderme cada vez, aun cuando intento ponerme al día con lo raro que ya eres diariamente. Y lo hago, por todo ello y más, porque eres hermoso, amable y divertido —Semi hace una pausa, da un ligero respiro; su mirada incluso más profunda luego de aquel—. Y sé que te gusto de vuelta.

Bien, _Semi es un idiota_.

Tendou no puede decidirse si tiene ganas de abuchearlo o apagar su tonta mirada feliz con un golpe en la cabeza. Tendou no se decide por ninguno.

—Eso fue terriblemente presuntuoso, Eita-kun. —comenta Tendou, en su lugar. Y luego se rompe a sollozar con fuertes carcajadas; se ahoga, tose e ignora concienzudamente el sutil sonrojo cálido que se expande por todo su rostro hasta su cuello.

No tiene por qué pensar en todo esto ahora. Tendou decide empujarlo para después, cuando Semi no esté cerca para sesgar su línea de pensamiento.

Semi, por otro lado, se encoge de hombros, divertido; luego pregunta: — ¿Funcionó?

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —miente.

Semi, evidentemente, sabe mejor. Sin embargo, no dice nada que Tendou tome como un pase apropiado para darle ese golpe que tanto se merece. Eso no detiene a Semi, de todas formas, de cruzar toda la distancia que aún les falta para llegar al comedor con esa tonta sonrisa de victoria impresa en su rostro.

Tendou enloquece internamente.


	2. La responsabilidad de un beso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo! En este capítulo se explorará más de cerca la dinámica poliamorosa de nuestros increíbles jugadores de Shiratorizawa, ¡disfruten! :)

Es difícil para Tendou dejar de pensar en Semi.

En su defensa, Semi ha sido confuso desde el primer momento qué cruzó la puerta del aula. Y, bajo su propia visión acertada, Tendou puede decir que Semi es un gran tonto complicado, uno que suelta palabras explosivas y no explica sus intenciones.

Tendou se encorva suavemente y resopla; de todas formas, no cree que quiera escuchar aquellas razones. No es un juego que hayan realizado antes y el cambio de dinámica es ciertamente inesperado. Semi, la mayoría de las veces, es un bulto relleno de malas palabras y furia tensa de nula intención. Ese es el verdadero juego entre ellos, un par de capullos tontos y atrevidos, un poco amables, infinitamente pícaros. No son, por el contrario, un par de bobos coquetos.

_¿Por qué cambiar tan de repente?_

Uf, sería más sencillo para Tendou concentrarse en tal línea de pensamiento caótico si no fuese porque siente que le debe mil abrazos y un beso enorme a Semi por ser terriblemente confiable; su amigo será un idiota y todo el paquete completo, pero no es un tonto que falte a sus promesas, por más pequeñas que éstas sean. El helado de chocolate es, en consecuencia, demasiado bueno como para ignorar entre bocado y bocado. Dulce, delicioso y ligeramente crujiente en la superficie, donde pidió, a expensas del dinero de Semi, que le rosearan migajas de galleta.

Adiós, frases confusas de Semi; hola, buen helado de chocolate.

Es así que, en un parpadeo, Tendou corre y se apresura a sentarse en el lugar vacío al lado de Wakatoshi; un lugar estratégicamente lejos de Semi. Una decisión inteligente siendo que Tendou quiere mantener su condura y su concentración en lo que realmente importa. Por ejemplo, no en el horrible y austero _"Me gustas"_ de Semi. Y si, por magia del destino claramente no benevolente, Semi muestra curiosidad risueña por el cambio, Tendou tiene la debida fortuna de no notarlo; principalmente ocupado, por supuesto, en cavar su pequeña cuchara en los bordes de su copa donde aún hay un poco de helado.

Es durante el tiempo que toma realizar sus movimientos entusiastas que Reon se abre paso por el comedor, sosteniendo su almuerzo. Se empuja en el lugar vacío al otro lado de Tendou y, desde allí, se inclina hacia adelante para mirar con mejor detalle la expresión de deleite en Tendou. Expresión solo visible, por supuesto, cuando hay chocolate de por medio.

Y es ante aquel enfoque inesperado que Tendou, un poco alarmado, arruga su entrecejo y empuja su helado hacia el costado lejano, mientras lanza una mirada de muerte a un sonriente Reon.

—No te iba a pedir que me compartas, Tendou —suelta Reon y Tendou, menos alerta, tararea en entendimiento; luego vuelve a su posición anterior—. Sin embargo —Reon continúa—, el postre suele ir después.

Tendou gruñe suavemente en la dirección de Reon como única respuesta. Un segundo después, recuerda con emoción que no es un helado cualquiera. Tendou se encuentra muy seguro de que Reon querrá saberlo, por lo que comparte la información con una sonrisa de bordes manchados.

—Eita-kun me lo compró.

—Oh, eso es muy amable de su parte. —complementa Reon, adecuadamente feliz de escucharlo.

Tendou está de acuerdo con su reacción; Semi es un ángel bajo todas esas capas levemente mezquinas. Un idiota muy grande también, pero se le perdona.

— ¡Ese es Eita-kun! —grita con entusiasmo, porque puede y quiere.

Eso, sin embargo, no significa que Tendou vaya a girar para ver la reacción de Semi a su conversación. No, muchas gracias. Tendou preferiría tomar dos grandes cucharas dentro de su boca y atragantarse, que verlo. Porque, bueno, la situación con Semi aún es sensible desde su lado.

Reon, risueño y sin consciencia de la batalla campal en la mente de Tendou, llama su atención con varios toques sobre su chaqueta. Cuando Tendou enfoca su vista, Reon se encuentra apartando su mano derecha para sacar un paquete de golosinas que luego empuja hacia la bandeja de comida de Tendou.

Su primera reacción es ahogarse en una rápida inhalación. Lo supera con un golpe en su pecho de su propio puño y unos golpes más suaves en su espalda por parte de Reon.

—Ahora tienes dos regalos —comenta Reon y Tendou no puede más que mirarlo con brillos en los ojos. Sin embargo, Reon es Reon y sube rápidamente su mano para darle una palmada más fuerte en la nuca—. No te atragantes de nuevo.

—Ugh, gracioso.

Reon se ríe en consecuencia, pero no agrega más.

Tendou, por su lado, muerde un suave gracias tardío; sopesa su oportunidad para lanzarse encima de Reon y aplastarlo en gritos de agradecimiento, pero, al final, se decide por golpear su brazo con el codo y sacarle la lengua como un pequeño niño mezquino. Es una expresión de gratitud tan buena como parece, porque Reon ríe a carcajadas y le devuelve el golpe de codo.

Por dentro, Tendou está abrazando a Reon mil veces.

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

Quince minutos después de que Tendou empezara a cavar en su bandeja de comida, Hayato llega junto con Soekawa; para entonces, ya no hay helado y Tendou es medio feliz y medio lleno.

Tendou les dirige una ligera mirada y, durante ella, trata de averiguar la razón por la que llegan de aquella manera tan escandalosa: Hayato ríe a carcajadas fuertes y Soekawa, de forma nerviosa, golpea suaves toques sobre el hombro del otro. Tendou, considerando idóneamente que Hayato es casi todo el tiempo un bicho alegre, concluye que puede no ser tan serio como se ve.

Rápidamente, se une a la conversación.

— ¡Deberías haberlo visto, Tendou! —exclama Hayato, segundos después de detener su risa estridente; la suave cadencia cantarina aún se impregna en su voz, nota Tendou— ¡La mirada del profesor! ¡Tenía tantas ganas de matar a Jin por botar su maqueta al piso!

Hayato no puede evitarlo y se ríe una vez más. Esta vez, Tendou se une a él. Sin embargo, como buen compañero intrigado por los detalles, se detiene antes, estira su mano y le da suaves palmaditas a Jin en la parte baja de su espalda, única parte que puede alcanzar desde su posición.

—Siéntate cerca, Jin, parece que necesitas mucho consuelo —se burla, empujándolo al lugar vacío frente a él.

Jin acepta. Su mirada un poco apagada, a pesar de que se ríe junto a ellos tenuemente. Tendou puede atribuirlo a la incredulidad o a la resignación. No sabe cuál habrá sido su sanción por el descuido; y, de todas formas, no es como si pudiera hacer mucho para resarcir el daño, por lo que decide que animarlo es la clave.

Gira a su alrededor y busca concienzudamente algo interesante; sin embargo, no encuentra ninguna opción adecuada. Lo que es claramente muy desalentador. Dirige una breve mirada a su copa de helado, actualmente vacía, y se lamenta por un breve momento. Eso pudo haber servido un poco.

Resopla, puede encontrar algo más.

—Tendou. —llama Wakatoshi, de pronto.

Tendou gira en su dirección. Un tintineo en el aire y, muy pronto, se encuentra atragantándose con su propia saliva ante lo que ve.

Estupefacto, farfulle palabras ininteligibles. Y es, en apenas un instante después, que se obliga a sí mismo a recuperar la compostura y luchar para ordenar sus ideas. En su esfuerzo, descarta rápidamente todos esos pensamientos tontos e imposibles que saltan primero, porque conoce a Wakatoshi, quiere creer que lo hace. Y si es como es, Wakatoshi no le entregaría una gran cantidad de chocolates envueltos en florituras doradas por razones que, por supuesto, decide descartar y no mencionar.

Es más fácil para Tendou concluir que Wakatoshi hubo tenido en consideración la fecha de hoy y, en consecuencia, en su intento de animarlos a todos como buen capitán, compró aquellos chocolates para repartirlo a su equipo.

Wakatoshi no lo deja ser feliz en su propio mundo de arcoíris y duendes adorables, porque, por supuesto, aprovecha los segundos que Tendou se mantiene en silencio para empujar todos los dulces sobre la bandeja de comida de Tendou, antes de pronunciar: —Para ti.

Tendou cortocircuita injustamente.

_Son para él._

No es una situación impensable si no piensa en ella como tal. Wakatoshi le está dando chocolates. Wakatoshi compró chocolates; Wakatoshi se los está regalando. O, más plausiblemente, su capitán está compartiendo los chocolates que deben haberle dado otras personas por San Valentín. Sí, _eso es_.

De todos modos, Tendou está incómodamente molesto, porque su razonamiento es, por supuesto, más lento a la reacción bochornosa de su cuerpo. Tendou es rojizo en sus mejillas y un tumulto de murmullos extraños que suenan con dificultad a un agradecimiento.

Se golpea mentalmente y se endereza. Echa todas sus emociones confusas fuera; su situación emocional es la de una lombriz feliz, no debería ponerse tan nervioso como lo está.

Deja, en consecuencia, que una sonrisa amplia adorne su rostro y que su mano se estire para tomar todos los chocolates en su posesión.

— ¡No sabes cuánto te amo, Toshi-kun! —arremete Tendou, empujando su propio cuerpo hacia el grande y grueso de Wakatoshi.

Guarda con rapidez la mayoría de los dulces en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y agradece internamente no haber dejado la prenda abandonada en su habitación.

—... Sentir amor es bueno.

—Lo es, Wakatoshi-kun —canturrea, concentrado en separar tres dulces para Soekawa, antes de comenzar a desenvolver el que dejó entre sus dedos para él. Una pequeña bolita de chocolate es lanzada a su boca apenas se revela. Es cremoso, perfecto—. Ah, esto es tan delicioso —complementa, sin pensarlo mucho. Vuelve a acurrucarse en el hombro de Wakatoshi y susurra—. Gracias, _Miracle boy_ ~

Wakatoshi asiente.

Tendou tararea en sintonía y luego gira con rapidez hacia Reon, notando un patrón divertido. Se empuja contra su hombro, abucheando, mientras se decide por apoyar su feliz cabeza en él.

— ¿Ustedes hicieron un trato hoy para ser buenos conmigo? —pregunta, ligeramente intrigado por aquel plan maestro que reúne tales coincidencias.

Reon ríe.

— ¿Hiciste alguna buena acción que lo mereciera?

—Siempre soy bueno. —ofrece.

Reon niega suavemente con una sonrisa tenue. No dice más.

Tendou deja caer la conversación. Se acomoda de vuelta a su posición inicial y, con rapidez, empuja las tres envolturas que separó en dirección a Soekawa, quien le sonríe y rechaza suavemente.

—Son tuyos, Tendou.

—Nop, ahora son tuyos. —insiste, logrando que Soekawa tome las tres piezas entre sus dedos.

Puede que su vice capitán mencione algo acerca de recompensas y obsequios posteriores. Sin embargo, Tendou trata de no escuchar, un regalo es un regalo. No desea nada a cambio.

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

Lo que resta del almuerzo sucede en relativo silencio.

Silencio que se puede esperar de adolescentes en sus dieciséis años con voces graves y estruendosas. En todo caso, Tendou planea echarle la culpa a Hayato, única persona después de él lo suficientemente bulliciosa como para que cuente. En su carta de defensa escribirá que la conversación se tornó increíblemente escandalosa cuando Kawanishi y Shirabu llegaron.

Kawanishi no es un chico de chismes; no si no lo conoces lo suficiente bien, piensa Tendou. En todo caso, siendo su conducta como es, su anuncio no es una sorpresa. La mirada de muerte de Shirabu lo es. Tendou rompe en carcajadas cuando Kawanishi comienza a contar sobre la confesión que Shirabu recibió y que, en palabras de su querido kohai, _"rechazó con la cara más apática nunca antes vista"._

Un poco rico viniendo de Kawanishi.

Tendou no lo comenta, encontrando más divertido picar con sus palillos el aire frente a Shirabu, exigiendo su versión de la historia. Por supuesto, Shirabu no se inmuta. Coge sus propios palillos, separa las verduras y levanta su primer bocado. Cuando dirige su vista a Tendou, Tendou no puede evitar retroceder y replantearse la idea de si es bueno para su salud molestar a Shirabu.

—Termine de comer, Tendou-san.

Bueno, hay detalles más importantes que perpetuar su existencia en este planeta.

— ¡Vamos, Kenjirouuu~! ¡Cuéntale a este sempai tu primera experiencia!

Shirabu, para sorpresa de Tendou, se sonroja ligeramente; sin embargo, eso es todo lo que Tendou sabe podrá obtener. Abuchea ligeramente, pero detiene su insistencia al cabo de unos segundos.

Para su propia salvación, Hayato interviene, risueño: — ¿Alguien más recibió una confesión hoy?

Tendou piensa, de pronto, en Semi y sus frases extrañas antes de llegar al comedor. No se siente particularmente interesado en contarle a los demás sobre ello mismo. Mueve sus alimentos sobre la bandeja, esperando que alguien más tome la palabra. No obstante, mientras Hayato rodea a todos con una mirada escrutiñadora, Tendou recuerda que no fue Semi el único. Esa linda niña de cabello largo y cerquillo adorable también cuenta.

A pesar de que no pudo escucharla ni leer lo que escribió, lo cual lamenta, es una confesión al fin y al cabo.

— ¿Enserio nadie más? Vamos, chicos. —insiste.

Tendou se anima con ello y se empuja hacia adelante. Sus labios ligeramente abiertos se ven, por supuesto, interrumpidos con rapidez.

—No lo creo. —espeta Semi.

Tendou traga saliva y piensa _¿qué diablos está intentando Semi?_ Con el recuerdo de lo sucedido aún muy fresco en su memoria, Tendou se encoge y suspira, se prometió a sí mismo que pensaría todo ello más tarde.

_Semi no ayuda._

Ante su leve desánimo, Reon le dirige una curiosa mirada nada sutil. Y Tendou, aireado, reafirma su decisión de no contar nada sobre aquello a ninguno de ellos. En su lugar, estira su cuerpo hacia adelante; sus manos, tan largas como son, rozan los dedos de Soekawa y Hayato.

Todos le dirigen una mirada. Esperan, no comentan.

Tendou aprovecha esa atención de la mejor manera. Golpetea sus dedos contra la mesa, divertido por el cambio de ambiente.

—Dejando las confesiones de lado. Apuesto a que ninguno de ustedes, tortolitos, ha tenido una cita antes.

Tendou, ciertamente, no está preparado para entender con exactitud lo que ocurre en los rostros de la mayoría luego de que dice lo que dice. No es como si hubiese dicho algo mal, _¿verdad?_

— ¿Qué tipo de citas tiene en mente? —pregunta Shirabu. Tendou farfulla, sin comprender qué cosa hay de interesante en su rostro para que todos lo miren de aquella manera confusa sin apartar la vista.

— ¿Hay más de un tipo? —pregunta en primer lugar, dudoso, porque... _¿Qué diablos?_

—Voto por pizza y películas —dice Hayato; y, ante el escrutinio molesto de Shirabu, agrega—. Es lo que a la mayoría le gusta, tío.

—Preferiría hamburguesas.

— ¿No sería mejor onigiri y datemaki? —interviene Reon. Soekawa tararea de acuerdo.

Si Tendou perdió el hilo de la conversación en algún momento, esta nueva dinámica le interesa. Salta dos veces sobre su asiento, feliz, antes de exclamar: — ¡Todas son buenas ideas! ¡Olvidemos las citas, hay que hacer una reunión esta noche!

— ¿Por qué olvidar las citas? ¿No era eso lo que...?

— ¿Por qué enfocarnos en eso? Nuestra reunión no es una cita —explica Tendou. Reon tuerce una mueca. Semi se burla. Tendou los ignora a favor de continuar—. ¡Una reunión de comida es una reunión de comida!

— ¡No olvides las películas! —agrega Hayato.

—Cierto, también películas. Entonces, ¿nuestra habitación? —Tendou mira a Semi.

Semi asiente.

Bien, ahora tienen un plan. Será una buena noche de películas y comida muy deliciosa.

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

El horario de almuerzo aún no termina; sin embargo, siendo ellos jugadores del Club de Voleibol, Tendou piensa ligeramente que se están tardando un poco.

—No creo comprender —comenta Wakatoshi, cuando la mayoría está concentrado en terminar sus últimos bocados para luego correr hacia el gimnasio—, ¿qué definiría una cita?

Tendou no tiene tal prisa, es un espíritu libre; por lo que se ofrece voluntariamente a responder las dudas de su querido capitán. Sus largas pestañas golpean sus mejillas mientras piensa.

Al abrir los ojos, observa fijamente a Wakatoshi.

—Una cita se define como compartir un momento con una persona de tu interés. Puede durar horas, muchas horas —Tendou hace una pausa y se da cuenta de que no tiene más para agregar—. En esencia, lo haces con la persona que te gusta.

—Entiendo —Tendou empuja dos bocados de su bandeja a su boca, casi terminando. Mientras mastica, Wakatoshi vuelve a preguntar: — ¿La reunión de esta noche es una cita, entonces?

— ¿Qué? —Tendou tose, incómodo; luego: —. No, no lo es.

—Dijiste...

—Bien, bien, una cita no solo es eso. Debe haber abrazos,... ¡besos! Sí, besos. En una cita, Wakatoshi-kun, las dos personas deben gustarse y demostrarlo. Los besos y la intimidad son una buena forma, porque están enamorados.

Wakatoshi asiente.

— ¿Quieres que te bese, Tendou?

Tendou se alegra, internamente, de no haber engullido aún ni un trozo de comida. No se siente preparado para morir por atragantarse en serio.

En vez de ello, enrojece hasta la base de su cuello, mientras revolotea los bocados que quedan en su bandeja, _¿qué se supone que se responde a eso?_

Levanta la mirada de su comida y busca con ella ayuda en sus demás compañeros. Reon mastica sus propios alimentos con una gran sonrisa de comemierda que Tendou rápidamente comienza a detestar. Semi, por otro lado, conversa con Shirabu y Kawanishi, sin inmutarse. Ni siquiera debe mirar a Hayato para saber que su gran carcajada tiene que ver todo con él.

Tendou logra, de pronto, una gran epifanía: _Sus amigos son los peores._

Resopla y lleva el bocado entre sus palillos a sus labios. Mientras mastica piensa que, si fuese otro lugar, otra situación, podría haber dicho que sí. Tal reflexión lo deja sin aliento; pero, para su sorpresa, no es un pensamiento desconcertante en su totalidad.

Decidir qué responder al respecto es difícil, por lo que opta por empujar un trozo más grande de verdura en sus fauces y murmurar: —Termina tu comida, Wakatoshi-kun. Podemos seguir hablando de esto después.

Wakatoshi, por supuesto, solo asiente, en acuerdo.

───── ⋆✩⋆ ─────

Tendou no estaba siendo completamente sincero cuando mencionó que habría un tiempo más tarde para hablar con Wakatoshi.

Ese tiempo no existe y Tendou prefiere que se quede de aquella manera. Hay una gran línea que separa la amistad de una relación romántica íntima. Una línea a veces tenue, un poco difusa. No en este caso, por supuesto; Tendou sabe muy bien que no funciona de esa forma entre Wakatoshi y él. Jesús, no así con su capitán ni con ningún otro miembro del club de voleibol.

Tendou tiene tantas ganas de romper en una fuerte carcajada ante la breve idea, pero se detiene antes de que suceda, porque sus pensamientos están tomando un camino confuso, un poco intrigante, irreal.

_No es así entre ellos._

Tendou resopla y patea una minúscula roca lejos de su camino, porque, por supuesto, ha escuchado lo que las personas hablan; los estudiantes no son sutiles y Tendou siempre ha sido muy atento a los murmullos en su entorno. Es sencillo para él notar su nombre formándose en labios de otros. Lo oye, lo entiende.

Sin embargo, Tendou también escucha que no hablan solo sobre él. Semi. Reon. Wakatoshi. Soekawa. Hayato. Sus nombres están ahí. Y Tendou comprende lo que intentan decir.

Lo que es estúpido porque no es así.

_No es así entre ellos._

Y si no lo es, ¿por qué Semi dice aquello en medio de un pasillo con personas que pueden escuchar y malentender?, ¿por qué Wakatoshi le regala dulces que no significan nada pero pareciera que lo hiciesen?, ¿por qué Shirabu habla de una cita adecuada si es una simple reunión entre amigos?

Si no lo es, _por qué duda._

Tendou no patea más rocas, pero muchas ganas no le faltan. Exhala una fuerte bocanada de aire y lleva sus brazos detrás de su cabeza; de todos modos, no es momento para pensar en todo ello. Si pensara en ello tendría que rodear la idea de que Wakatoshi es increíblemente atractivo, un hombre poderoso, terriblemente adorable. Y, bueno, siempre se ha sabido que es fácil para Tendou caer en picada cuando se trata de Wakatoshi.

Wakatoshi es un gran tifón y Tendou, un hombre desarmado que no puede defenderse.

No pensar en todo ello es una tarea de alta dificultad. No que Tendou fuese un estudiante de bajo rendimiento; al contrario, Tendou se sabe muy capaz de solucionar conflictos internos con debidas soluciones. Paso número uno: Olvidar que existe un problema.

Es así como Tendou se decide a saltar los pasos que lo separan de aquel gran grupo de voleibol que se dirige al gimnasio. Rodea a Hayato y Reon, para encontrar un cómodo lugar al lado de Wakatoshi. Algunos pasos atrás, escucha suaves murmullos entre Semi y Shirabu que no puede distinguir.

—Hoy es San Valentín. —comenta Wakatoshi, de repente.

Tendou asiente.

—Es así, Toshi-kun.

—He escuchado que es un día para realizar citas y regalar chocolates, ¿es eso así, Tendou?

—Usualmente.

— ¿Esta...? —Wakatoshi no lucha exactamente por reformular. Tendou conoce este nuevo mecanismo casi como la palma de su mano. Wakatoshi reorganizará sus ideas hasta que sienta que se encuentran adecuadamente estructuradas; Tendou es, en consecuencia, paciente: — ¿Esta caminata es buena para ti?

Tendou tuerce una mueca. Bien, no es exactamente lo que esperaba.

—Mn, ¿supongo? El ejercicio siempre es bueno, Toshi-kun.

—Me refiero a si es una buena cita. Estamos compartiendo un momento. Me gusta compartirlo contigo, con el equipo.

¿Ha mencionado Tendou alguna vez que es débil para con Wakatoshi? Siendo como es, es sencillo para él sonreír con entusiasmo alegre y jalar a Wakatoshi en un abrazo de costado.

—Puede ser lo que quieras, Wakatoshi-kun —exclama, apretando su agarre alrededor de los hombros de su capitán—. Sin embargo, no estoy obteniendo un beso en esta cita, eso es tan terrible que podría llorar—bromea.

—No quisiera hacerte sentir de esa manera. —contesta Wakatoshi.

—Lo sé, está bi-...

_No es así entre ellos._

Tendou ahoga un suave jadeo que se siente como un grito a garganta viva, porque... _eso_ _ha sido un beso_. Wakatoshi ha besado sus labios. Wakatoshi se acercó la distancia que los separaba y lo besó. Tendou, se da cuenta rápidamente, en un tumulto de nervios expuestos, que le es difícil ser capaz de exclamar su desconcierto, tampoco sus resaltantes dudas ni sus inconmensurables ganas de preguntar por qué.

¿Sus mejillas arden tan fuerte como las siente hervir? No lo sabe, porque eso incluiría pensar y es lo último que Tendou puede hacer cuando sus orejas y cuello queman.

Alguien lo toma del codo y lo jala hacia adelante, sus piernas se mueven automáticamente en sintonía. Tendou nota, luego de unos segundos que se trata de un risueño Semi. Al verlo reír, desea reclamar las burlas; sin embargo, muy pronto, se da cuenta de qué tan poco le importar aquello en comparación.

 _Wakatoshi_.

Tendou se sabe a sí mismo como una persona sin preocupaciones; espontáneo, refulgente de ánimo. Desde su lugar junto a Semi, gira brevemente hacia la dirección de Wakatoshi y piensa cuán injusto es que Wakatoshi se vea tan tranquilo e incólume como parece. No hay ánimo refulgente ni comportamientos espontáneos de su parte, solo una tenue cadena de pensamiento y una vaga resignación hacia un pozo profundo que no comprende.

¿Qué decir?, ¿qué hacer? No es un beso que odie, piensa, ¿y eso no es quizá el mayor problema? No lo es, por supuesto, porque luego de plantear tal idea, otra más grande salta en su lugar y se asienta en una imagen múltiple que lo deja sin aliento.

_Quiere otro beso._

Uno más. Muchos más luego del segundo, del quinto, del octavo. Tendou se empuja rápidamente entre los brazos de Semi, sobrellevado por tal situación. A su vez, Semi hunde las yemas de sus dedos en su piel, protegiéndolo de seguir líneas de pensamiento tan discordantes y nuevas.

Suspira, enloquece.

_No es así entre ellos, ¿verdad?_

Continúan caminando.

**Author's Note:**

> Si tiene algún pensamiento/comentario/duda soy toda ojitos jajaja. Se les quiere, ¡gracias por leer! ¡Besos y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! ♥


End file.
